


Road to Redcliffe

by Fandommama16



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, companion bickering, mentions of childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandommama16/pseuds/Fandommama16
Summary: A conversation on the way to Redcliffe has Milo concerned about his companion. This is based off the conversation where Alistair mentions being locked in a kennel.
Relationships: past Male cousland/Ser Gilmore





	Road to Redcliffe

The trip from Lothering had been tiring, to say the least. After leaving camp shortly after dawn Milo and his group found themselves making better time than they expected. Walking along the well-worn path had been anything but exciting. Between the near-constant bickering from Alistair and Morrigan, it seemed as though the task that lay in front of them was more daunting than it originally seemed and that was saying something.

“Why must everything be so difficult for you to comprehend? Was your education so lacking that you have come to asking such inane questions?”, Milo sighed he wished just for one moment of peace. “Morrigan, while I’m sure you are tired as we all are, could you please refrain from berating Alistair?” After the question left his lips Milo felt regret, not for speaking up for Alistair but denying him the chance at having his response, he knew better Mother and Nan would have scolded him for intervening in a conversation that didn’t truly involve him, but they are gone now and he had to use his better judgment.

“If you are so certain of the state of my mind and how I am affected by such trivial things as sleep then maybe you should take up mind-reading, or perhaps you would like all of the unnecessary questions redirected toward yourself? Please feel free to take this conversation off my hands at any time.” Milo took a deep breath before responding, “Why of course Morrigan, I would have no issue taking the questions to allow you a moment to think. Alistair would you be able to repeat yourself, I will do my best to address your concerns.”

“It wasn’t much of a question really, I saw a hill I played on as a child when winter came around it was the best for sledding I suppose I was curious as to whether or not our witchy companion had ever been sledding.” Alistair finished his statement with a saddened sigh. Milo felt sorrow creep through him, but he wasn’t sure why. “ Redcliffe must have many great memories for you Alistair, it is a beautiful place would you like to tell us more about your time here?”

Alistair beamed in Milo’s direction, “ Okay so, Eamon had a litter of mabari pups in the kennels once and I was convinced that if I was just able to sneak down there I could get one to imprint on me, and then the Arl would have to let me keep it with me.” Milo let out a small chuckle he had done very much the same when trying to acquire Gus, it must have been the Ferelden experience.  
“Anyway, this one time I spent the whole day locked in a kennel and nobody noticed that I had been missing the entire day. I suppose I should have been more careful.”

Morrigan let out a great sigh “ Tis not surprising. You, an idiot, surely don’t see the issue here.”

Milo swallowed, “I… Alistair are you alright? That must have been a terrifying experience for you. I know I would have been frightened. I’m glad you have a good enough opinion of us to share that, thank you.” The laugh from behind him wasn’t what Milo had expected after Alistair had shared his tale. “Oh no it was quite usual for me to get up to trouble, I was always into something. Just a funny memory normally it only took a few hours for help to come, but you best believe I learned my lesson.”

“You can’t be so stupid to think it a mistake that you had been left conveniently out of sight now can you Alistair? Truly? Even Flemeth would have come to find me if I had been in some trouble, but this great Arl of yours couldn’t be bothered with his charge's safety?” 

It would be a gift from the maker if Morrigan could find a single compassionate bone in her body, but Milo had never really been one to receive random blessings. “Morrigan please, let Alistair have his memories, we were all children once.” His childhood seemed so distant now, but this was neither the time nor place to delve into his own sorrows.

“Alistair, I must ask you if you truly believe Eamon to be our best choice. We may have other options.” Milo quickly finished his statement seeing the red building on his traveling companion's face. “What would either of you understand hm? Morrigan who was raised by some demon of legend in the middle of nowhere and some second born son to one of the two Teryns in Ferelden.” The statement came like a punch to the gut, but the pain lingered, had the intent behind his statement been misinterpreted? Did his privileged upbringing blind him to normal living in the lives of other people? It is times like these he missed his love, Roderick had much better insight into these types of things and helped keep Milo grounded, the thought of him made Milo’s heartache in a way he wished he hadn’t needed to know. “ I apologize, Alistair, I meant no harm in my statements toward you. If they were truly so unkind I hope to make it up to you.”

There was a long quiet and just before reaching the bridge Alistair approached Milo and brought him aside. “I’m sorry for earlier, I just, well I wasn’t looking for pity and my comment toward you was unworthy. Morrigan on the other hand…”

Milo frowned slightly, he took no joy in laughing at the expense of another. “An apology was unneeded Alistair, we are friends yes? Let us continue with our journey.”


End file.
